1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional pattern-decorated article, where a paper article is decorated all over with a three-dimensional pattern, to make the article conspicuous.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one decoration for paper articles such as memo pads, there is one where a pattern is printed from a sheet surface to over the edge for decoration. For the patterns, there are also those which are raised up from the edge of the article using a three-dimensional pattern, so that the decoration effect is further increased.
One example of an article for which this decoration effect is exceptional is known, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3257981 issued to the present applicant on Feb. 18, 2002 (Patent Laid-Open Publication No. P2000-25366). As shown in FIG. 9, a memo pad has many sheets of paper 31 glued at a back face 32. An edge 33 on the front face of the memo pad is selected as a decoration section. A car is printed on each sheet 31 from a part of the sheet to over the edge 33, and even if the sheet 31 is turned up or removed, the three dimensional pattern reappears from the surface of the remaining sheet 31 to over the edge 33, so that the memo pad presents a conspicuous and aesthetic appearance.
Incidentally, for example, decoration of articles such as memo pads is a point or part decoration, which is applied only to a part of a decoration surface such as the edge. Even with such point decoration, different from an ordinary article without any decoration, depending on the article, the aesthetic appearance is improved accordingly by the decoration, and it is possible to greatly increase the commercial value.
However, since the decoration is limited to a part of the decoration surface of the article, the impression received through this is only proportionate, and particularly in the case where the article does not need to stand out, this is sufficient. However, in the case where the article itself is to be conspicuous, this is not always satisfactory, and a configuration exceeding the point decoration is preferable in order to give a stronger impression.
An object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional pattern-decorated article, where a paper article is decorated all over with a three-dimensional pattern, so that the article itself is more conspicuous.
In one of its aspect, the present invention provides a decorated article, where many sheets printed: with a decorative pattern from a central area of the sheet to over an outer area are superposed, and the superposed sheets are bound with an adhesive agent at any edge of the sheet perpendicular to the sheet surface so that the sheets are able to be peeled off. Non glued edges of the decorated article have a rugged shape modeled after the decorative pattern in a direction of the sheet surface and in a direction of the bound sheet thickness, such that even if the sheets are turned up one by one or removed, a three dimensional decorative pattern reappears from the surface of the remaining sheets to over the non-glued edge.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a decorated article, where many sheets printed with a decorative pattern from a central area of the sheet to over an outer area are superposed, and the superposed sheets are bound with a high polymeric adhesive applied to any part within a back face of the sheet, so that the sheets are able to be peeled off, wherein the whole outer peripheral edge of the decorated article has a rugged shape modeled after the decorative pattern in a direction of the sheet surface and in a direction of the bound sheet thickness, such that even if the sheets are turned up one by one or removed, a three dimensional decorative pattern reappears from the surface of the remaining sheets to over the whole outer peripheral edge.
Regarding such articles, since the decorative pattern appears over the whole of the decoration surface of the article, it is possible to greatly increase the decoration effect, together with presenting a better aesthetic appearance, enabling the article itself to be made still more conspicuous. Hence, it is possible to significantly increase the commercial value of the article. For example, if the article itself is used as an advertising media, the whole article of a selected design is conspicuous as an advertising and publicity media, and visual impression is significantly increased. As a result, the advertising and publicity effect can be greatly improved.
In desirable embodiment, a fixed format may be printed on the central area of the sheet.
In alternate embodiment, a binding device or a fixed pin may be used for binding.
In another alternate embodiment, functional paper may be used.
In another alternate embodiment, the decorated articles may be constructed with the central area kept blank.
Further, in another of its aspects, the present invention provides a decorated article, where a plurality of sheets of mounting paper are printed with a decorative pattern on at least an outer peripheral area of the sheet surface, wherein the whole outer peripheral edge of the decorated article has a rugged shape modeled after the decorative pattern in a direction of the sheet surface and in a direction of the bound sheet thickness, such that even if the mounting paper is turned up one by one or removed, a three dimensional decorative pattern reappears from the surface of the remaining mounting paper to over the whole outer peripheral edge.